leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ionia
Ionia is an island nation off the east coast of the Valoran mainland, northeast of Noxus. __TOC__ Lore Ionia is a naturally beautiful island nation full of ancient trees, tall mountains and tranquil rivers. The entire landscape is covered with large patches of forests teeming with life. Locations There are currently 17 known locations encompassing Ionia. Astral Grove Astral Grove is place of origin and previous home before her fall. It is directly linked to Ionia through a portal. Bard Mountain Bard Mountain is the location of the Floating Villages which housed an incredibly powerful Celestial artifact and was the first recent location from which came to intervene in mortal affairs. Celestial Fortress Celestial Fortress is the floating castle of , currently somewhere above Ionia. Galrin Galrin is an island in southern-most Ionia. Hirana Monastery Hirana Monastery is a place of which monks are renowned for self-control, located somewhere in the northeast regions. Ionian Capital city The Ionian capital city, located in the southwestern part of Ionia, northwest of Navori. The Lotus Garden, a sacred place mainly used as an area for meditation, is found in the Capital City. Kinkou Monastery Kinkou Monastery is the home to an ancient warrior-clan, on the northwestern island. Master Yi's Village The birthplace of and The Art of Wuju, it has since been destroyed during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. Navori Navori is a region located in the southern Ionian mainland. Placidium The Placidium, one of Ionia’s most iconic structures, it is located in the heart of the nation atop one of its largest nexuses. This building is home to the School of Transcendentalism, an organization dedicated to raising Runeterra’s populace to the greatest spiritual heights possible. The school is most noted for having the League champion as part of its governing board of regents. Beings from all across Runeterra flock to the school, seeking the secrets of spiritual enlightenment. Many of Ionia’s most successful diplomats have spent at least some time studying at the School of Transcendentalism. The Serene Garden, the garden in which the Great Tree grows and the main area for events, and the Shojin Monastery, the place of repentance, are found inside the Placidium. Shon-Xan Shon-Xan is a region located east of Navori. Temple of Pallas The Temple of Pallas is located somewhere in the southern regions. Temple of the Jagged Knife The Temple of the Jagged Knife is controlled by Order of the Shadows. It has been previously ransacked by and his pirate crew. Culture General= The island nation of Ionia is a haven for beings who seek spiritual evolution and enlightenment. While populated primarily by humans, some yordles and beings of unique origin also make Ionia their home. There are many spiritual centers and schools of enlightenment in Ionia, each one working in harmony with one another to find the answers to life’s mystical questions. Why are we here? Who are we? What does life truly mean? Such pursuits leave little time for thoughts of imperialism; the Ionians are extremely peaceful by nature. The Ionians dedicate their lives to pursuing spiritual enlightenment instead of conflict; what kind of enlightenment is up to the individual. The mystics of Ionia delve into many mysteries, pioneering the very depths of spirituality. While many of them devote themselves to the pursuit of peace and light, there are those who walk different paths. Some pursue the beauty of perpetual sorrow, some the excitement of darkness, some the vitality of the primal. Most Ionians find violence distasteful and try not to resort to using it when resolving issues. That does not mean, however, that they are helpless or unable to defend themselves. Diplomacy is an art in Ionia, and Ionian diplomats are revered by its citizens. Ionian courts are known all across Valoran as paradigms of fairness and neutrality. Ionian adjudicators are some of the most sought-after political individuals from all the nations. Ionia is a place visually marked by numerous gardens and temples. Nature preserves and parks fill the Ionian countryside. A serene aesthetic dominates the landscape, even at its harbor and in its industrial sectors. Buildings are constructed with the goal of preserving the environment as much as possible. All of Ionia’s structures are ornately decorated, especially the temples. Magic is used liberally in the city, though only for peaceful purposes. Several of the nations largest nexuses have been shaped into prominent temples and houses of communal contemplation. |-| Languages= There are several ancient dialects spoken in Ionia. The two known are spoken by and . (The ancient Ionian Yasuo uses sounds similar to authentic, although part-flawed, Japanese.) * dialect: ** - Reap the winds of. ** Jia - Pain. ** - Weave the threads of. ** Phyla - Tranquility. ** - Discover the meaning of. ** Saera - Magic. * dialect: ** - Impatient/You're impatient! (depends on context) or Morning Dragon. ** - Elder; Son! - A Kiai (combat shout). ** - Crush/crushing (usually a vertical, downward strike). ** - Cutting edge. ** - The dawn remains/Except/other than the dawn. ** ** - "That way" or "Take that". ** - Towards the dawn/To raise towards the dawn. ** - Dawn or Blunt (literally in that context "stupid"). |-| Festivals= Festival of Fire and the Blood Moon Ionians from every province gathered beneath the flowered branches of the Great Tree in the Serene Gardens yesterday for the nations’s annual Festival of Fire. An early summer tradition, this festival was a symbol of Ionian culture, celebrating the cleansing and rebirth of the spirit. From the sunset till the dawn the citizen of ionia face “The Blood Moon” to cleanse their fears and woes. The festival starts in the morning in the Serene Gardens. During the day the citizen enjoy the local artists performance, shop from the vendors along the garden’s edge are filled with shops. All the visitors can write on a scroll their woes and worries and hang it on the Great tree Branches. During the night, Ionian citizens were treated to various musical and theatrical performances pertaining to Ionian history or legend. As the sun starts to rise the scrolls are burned with magic fire. As the magic dissipates the sun shines in the sky and the soul is purified.